The Key
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: Yuriy desea vivir, Kai desea morir, pero nadie quieres darles ese pequeño gusto. Así que tendrán que buscar una solución alterna para llegar a conocer la libertad. Tortura física y psicológica Lemon y Lime FINALIZADO
1. CAPITULO I

Hola a todos los lectores y lectoras de esta dichosa página. De nuevo me encuentro aquí con una nueva historia, que considero yo diferente a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Espero que disfruten de verdad esto. Desde hace mucho tiempo que tenía las ganas de hacer algo más psicológico, que se adentrara más a la manera de pensar de los personajes y jugar con sus actos predeterminados por el subconciente, OK, no se si lo he logrado, pero igual creo que he hecho un buen trabajo con este primer capítulo.

**Título. **The Key

**Género.** Angst/ tragedy

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Advertencia.** Este fic contiene tortura física y psicológica. También cabe señalar que no contiene romance ¿por qué? simplemente creo que el 98 por cierto de los fics publicados contienen este género, así que decidí cambiar un poco, no porque piense que el amor apesta ni mucho menos, pues a mí también me gusta y lo escribo, sino que creo que en esta vida no sólo existe este sentimiento, también hay otros que tienen la misma importancia y valor.

**Dedicatoria de este primer capítulo. **A tres personitas que quiero mucho: a mi hija Hikaru no Yami, la cual adoro con toda mi alma, a mi hermana Ginny por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado y por la hermosa relación que tenemos y a mi hermana Sasaku Ivanovich por ser tan linda y super buena onda (también eres bien méndiga, canija! XD)

.•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•.

**CAPITULO I**

**ON ANOTHER´S SORROW **

**Can I see another's woe **

**and not be in sorrow too?**

**Can I see another's grief **

**and not seek for a king relief?**

**_Fragmento del poema "on another´s sorrow" de Wlliam Blake_**

Fría, húmeda, lúgubre aun en una tarde de verano, en el cual se supone el sol debía iluminar cada habitación, cada espacio y debía rociar con sus rayos el césped y los árboles de aquel inmenso jardín que rodeaba la abadía. Pero no era el clima, ni las estaciones, ni siquiera importaba si estuviese nublado o resplandeciente, nevando o un asfixiante calor, pues para los muchachos de la abadía daba igual si los pájaros cantaban o dejaban de habitar el planeta, pues siempre terminaba siendo un infierno, un monótono y tedioso pasar de los días. Rutinas…eternas rutinas que parecían no tener un fin, un hasta aquí, por lo menos un descanso, algo diferente, algo que animara.

¿Pero para Kai y Yuriy que podía ser un estimulo que les permitiera soñar con vivir en libertad? era algo inalcanzable, casi imposible, una total utopía.

Encerrados en su habitación, cada uno recostado en su cama mirando al techo, tal vez buscando figuras, o simplemente perdidos en la pintura gris cuarteada. Ni una palabra, ni un sonido, pero no era incómodo, pues las voces de las demás personas del lugar eran como los rugidos de un monstruo, hasta un murmullo se convertía en el molesto sonido de una olla exprés. No había luz, pues no estaban acostumbrados a ella, suponía algo extraño, paradójico, casi inexistente, para uno algo temible, para el otro algo deseado…luz cegadora, desconocida, predestinadota de otro mundo. Dos respiraciones, cada una con su mismo ritmo, pero ahogadas en común, pesadas, cansadas…uno temía dejar de hacerlo, el otro deseaba acabar con eso de una vez.

-¿Ya no duele tanto? – Dijo tan repentinamente Kai, que creyó por un momento sólo haberlo pensado –

-Mañana dolerá menos. Pero estoy seguro que mañana podré seguir con el entrenamiento normal - respondió Yuriy – van a quedar marcas horribles – mencionó casi inaudible, pero el eco de la vacía habitación desvió el sonido hasta los oídos de Kai – lo bueno es que ya están cicatrizando – se tocó las heridas de sus brazos y pecho desnudos – a este paso seré toda una herida completa, ya casi no distingo las cicatrices una de la otra.

-No se como soportas todo esto – se recostó de lado para mirarlo – si yo de verte en estas condiciones ya estoy exhausto.

-Es que…no quiero morir sin vivir la libertad Kai, no me conformo con sólo saber de ella. De alguna manera tengo que escapar de aquí, mejor dicho ¡tenemos!

¿Vivir? Kai no sabía que era eso completamente, pues desde que recordaba lo había hecho sólo a medias: existía el dolor, la soledad, el desasosiego y el desamparo, pero no existía en él al menos una alegría importante, un pequeño escape, ni siquiera en su propia mente.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, divagando sobre el último comentario de Yuriy, al cual no se atrevió a darle seguimiento, pues su concepto de libertad era relativo, completamente contrario y severo, pero que al fin y al cabo llevaba al mismo fin: el desencadenamiento. Pero había algo que lo detenía, y ese precisamente era su amigo, el único que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir comprendido, y estando dentro de ese lugar eso era un pequeño consuelo. Aunque contrariando todo eso, presenciar y ser testigo de las torturas injustas e inhumanas que recibía Yuriy rebasaba el colmo de su tolerancia hacía el dolor y la impotencia, y aunque parte, por supuesto, era causante de sus verdugos, más frustración le causaba escuchar a Yuriy que aún deseaba vivir y buscar su libertad. Para él era una verdadera sandez, y es que el pelirrojo tenía tantas oportunidades de acabar con todo, de irse, olvidarse de su inútil existencia y no aprovechaba la oportunidad que él estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y si, desde que Yuriy le confesó sus intenciones de escaparse se quebró la cabeza durante horas, días y semanas para encontrar la forma de hacerlo, y no era que las ideas que se la habían presentado fueran difíciles o peligrosas, sino que cualquier manera era equivoca, imposible de lograr. Ambos observaron y escudriñaron cada acción de las autoridades de cada salón, habitación o espacio, tratando de hallar algún movimiento en falso. Pero nada, todo estaba perfectamente calculado para que ninguno de los alumnos tratara de hacer algo prohibido o el orden fuera corrompido.

Debía confesar que al principio la idea le había entusiasmado de alguna manera, aunque, como siempre, lo había escondido más que nada para no ilusionar en vano a Yuriy. Mas ahora pasaban los días, eternos, aún más que antes, y la poca esperanza que había puesto en la idea se había esfumado al no encontrar la salida a la cuestión de cual sería la forma de fugarse .

Pasó un tiempo ¿Cuánto? No importaba, ahí dentro eso no existía, no había diferencia entre noche y día. La única diferencia es que cada vez su estadía era más pesada, menos soportable. Y de verdad que era algo que a Kai le impresionaba, pues cada día que despertaba lo hacía con la idea de no creer soportar 24 horas más, de que se volvería a recostar en su cama, dormir y no despertar jamás; y sin embargo siempre abría los ojos y miraba a su compañero pelirrojo igualmente con vida. Algunas veces le desesperaba lo mismo, y en otras ocasiones el ver a Yuriy ahí platicándole de le provocaba una extraña sensación que le reconfortaba. No sabía si era por orgullo o capricho, pero fue algo que jamás le había confesado y nunca lo haría.

Las heridas de Yuriy ya habían sanado casi completamente, lo que ya no le impedía seguir con el duro entrenamiento acostumbrado y que en ocasiones se veía incapacitado de seguir por tan fuertes torturas que recibía. ¿La razón? Su rendimiento comenzaba a ser indeficiente; y siendo pretexto o no, daba lo mismo, pues las reprimendas no miraban excusas y mucho menos conocían de piedad. Seguía dando lo mejor de sí, ya no para ser el mejor, como lo pretendía antes, sino para salvar su vida, o lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Los alumnos estaban divididos y tenían sus compañeros con los cuales competían, según era su nivel y competitividad. Kai y Yuriy pertenecían a grupos diferentes, aunque contaban relativamente con el mismo nivel, o eso hubiera sido tiempo antes,de que el pelirroho soportara menos los entrenamientos del nivel al que pertenecía. En cambio Kai cada vez se fortalecía más. Por supuesto que a estas alturas el rendimiento de uno y del otro era muy diferente. Difícilmente Yuriy podría seguirle el ritmo y no ser sacado de la zona de batalla en unos escasos minutos. Jamás competían entre ellos, aunque se ayudaban en el entrenamiento.

Si eso les quedaba bien claro a ellos, entonces ¿por qué de repente a Boris, quien era le abad del lugar, tuvo la caprichosa idea de verlos en una batalla? Esto heló Yuriy de la cabeza hasta los pies, se sintió terriblemente pesado, hasta su vista llegó a nublarse por la impresión de esta decisión. Ambos se miraron atónitos, simplemente no les cabía en la cabeza tener que enfrentarse, pues bien claro tenían todo lo que eso implicaba: si el pelirrojo perdía, era seguro que se lo llevarían para darle "una lección" de cómo se debían hacer las cosas ahí. Pero no había espacio para las objeciones, lo que Boris dictaminaba era ley pura y no podía ser argumentado más que con un asentimiento.

Tenían dos horas para prepararse. Yuriy trató inútilmente de concentrarse, pero estaba por demás poner todo su esfuerzo para no ser derrotado. Kai observaba como gotas saladas de sudor se escurrían por sus sienes y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Él, aunque no lo demostró, también le angustió la situación, puesto que no sabía que hacer: por un lado sabía que fácilmente derrotaría a Yuriy, y eso le traería consecuencias terribles, y por otro creyó que sería mejor dejarlo ganar, pero después de meditarlo un poco eso sería algo contraproducente, ya que sería fácilmente adivinar que todo fue predeterminado para que la batalla terminara de esa manera, y por supuesto que eso le convendría menos a su amigo. Lo único que podía hacer era prolongar por varios minutos la batalla para que la diferencia entre ambos no fuera tan radical.

-Yuriy – le miró – trataré que la batalla no acabe tan rápido

-¿y eso de que servirá? – le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica e irónica – Kai ¿es que a caso no te has dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando aquí? Boris busca cualquier pretexto, o lo fabrica, para deshacerse de mí justo como a él le gusta: torturándome – hizo una pausa, completamente desanimado – se que…que están a punto de acabar conmigo, esta decisión que tomó es por eso Kai, porque ya no me quieren aquí, y sabes como funcionan las cosas en este lugar: nadie se va sin haber probado de sus castigos y crueldad.

-Pero…estoy seguro que si hago esto, serán un poco benevolentes, Yuriy. De esa manera podremos seguir buscando la manera de escapar.

-No quiero morir…no sin haber conocido la libertad – su rostro se tornó sombrío – tengo miedo de que ya todo termine para mí. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí aún. Si ya no me quieren no tienen porque estar haciéndome esto. Se el cuando y el como me castigan, pero no sé el porque.

¿Razón? Jamás habían escuchado la verdadera justificación de sus constantes martirios. Pretexto: ser el mejor, no conocer la derrota, carecer de piedad y de benevolencia. Toda una vida con ese régimen, pero todo lo que lograban era ocultar en un telón negro y grueso de hostilidad e insensibilidad cualquier sentimiento o emoción. Y es que no eran máquinas que podrían programar, seguían siendo seres humanos, moldeados al gusto de otros, pero que su ser natural sensible aún existía, aunque preso en algún lugar recóndito y prohibido de su mente, como un animal salvaje confinado, cada vez mas fiero cuando se le provoca, viéndose obligado a mostrarse inconscientemente.

El inevitable momento llegó. Contrario a lo que Yuriy le dijo, Kai prolongó por unos momentos más la batalla. Esto molestó al pelirrojo, provocándole, por la adrenalina descargada, un aumento de fuerzas y habilidad. Sus beyblades se embestían constantemente, ninguno bajaba la guardia y alternaban, según la posición en la que se encontraban su modo de ataque o defensa.

Repentinamente, después del gran esfuerzo del pelirrojo, su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, pero no era por el cansancio, era como si su garganta se cerrara, impidiendo que los fluidos gaseosos corrieran por sus pulmones libremente. Un mareo repentino hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y como si agujas quisieran traspasar su cráneo, su cabeza dolió terriblemente. La vista se nubló y los sonidos se distorsionaron. Sus piernas enflaquecieron y con los ojos casi en blanco se desvaneció cayendo pesadamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, parecieron apenas unas milésimas de segundos cuando volvió a ver algo de luz tenue, pero que lastimaban sus ojos. Creyó despertar en el mismo lugar, pero antes de poder mirar a su alrededor, el olor a humedad anunció que estaba en la habitación más temida, como un pequeño y hastío infierno. Lo primero que distinguió fue el rostro de Kai observándole perturbado, sentado en una esquina. Parecía que su mirada le rogara que lo perdonase, una tácita súplica llena de culpabilidad.

Apenas descifraba todo aquello que Kai le quería decir cuando un certero golpe en su estómago lo dejó sin aliento, totalmente sofocado. Su único reflejo fue abrazarse a sí mismo, inhalando lo más fuerte y profundo posible, ya que por demás estaba intentar defenderse. Sin piedad comenzó una paliza por parte de tres hombres, no importaba la zona donde golpearan, no existía ningún tipo de compasión, les importaba poco que muriera ahí mismo. Pero no era el dolor que le causaban a Yuriy lo que más disfrutaban, sino el miedo que este sentía cuando llegaba el momento de su tortura.

Kai estaba aturdido. No escuchaba a Yuriy suplicar que lo dejaran en paz como antes lo hacía, y era lo que más le causaba impotencia, pues era señal de que su amigo comenzaba a rendirse. Sus músculos estaban completamente tensos, sus ojos permanecían fijos a la inhumana escena, todo su cuerpo era bañado de sudor frío y su estómago completamente contraído.

-¡Basta! – gritó sin pensarlo, guiado más bien por in instinto - ¡¿Por qué lo hacen?!

Se detuvieron. Boris, quien permanecía parado mirando con gran gusto y placer el suplicio del pelirrojo, encaró a Kai desafiante. Caminó hacía una pared donde tenía colgadas algunas varas de diferentes tamaños y grosores, tomó una, específicamente la más delgada, volvió a observar a Kai, provocando una sonrisa maquiavélica el temor que veía en todo su cuerpo. Se acercó a él, con una mano agitaba la vara para golpear la palma de la mano contraría, en una especia de amenaza. Apuntó la vara al rostro de Kai, señalando su barbilla, acercándose a ella para después acariciarla, lenta, suave, descarado, pasando por sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, hasta llegar a su pecho. El bicolor cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero no llegó nada. Percibió como el hombre se alejó nuevamente, pero no tuvo el valor para mirar de nuevo.

Boris se acercó a los hombres, y con un solo ademán estos quitaron la camisa ensangrentada y sucia de Yuriy.

-¿por qué? – mencionó tranquilamente, con un déjo de cinismo en su tono. Kai volvió a observarlo - ¡porque pediste que nos detuviéramos!

Gritó cambiando completamente su expresión a una exasperada, comenzando a golpear salvajemente con la varilla el delicado cuerpo del pelirrojo, dejando marcas rojas, algunas de ellas mostrando la carne rojiza debajo de su piel, dejando fluir chorros de líquido carmesí.

Kai comenzó a gritar como si fuera él quien recibiera la reprimenda. Perturbado sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, en un intento frustrado de desaparecer todas esas imágenes, toda esa culpa que comenzó a carcomerlo, como si fuera un cuerpo en descomposición.

Con un escalofrío se despertó, quedando sentado en su cama. Todo había parecido un sueño. Giró su rostro encontrando la cama adjunta vacía. Parece que una parte de lo sucedido había sido desechado de su memoria deliberadamente. Se puso de pie, su mente era una maraña de pensamientos, imágenes desplegadas como fotografías, cortas, incoherentes, sin sentido. Abrió un cajón a lado de su cama, sacando una filosa navaja, dejando pasar con presión ese pedazo de metal en la piel de su brazo derecho, cayendo inmediatamente gotas de sangre al suelo; sin preocuparse por el dolor dejó la navaja dentro y sacó un frasco que se encontraba en el fondo cuidadosamente envuelto en retazos de tela.

Salió de su habitación sin siquiera la seguridad de que nadie lo veía. No determinó nada para llegar hasta donde pretendía, sólo fue actuando por impulsos veloces, insensatos. Llegó hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Abrió la puerta y sólo se encontró con una enfermera a lado de su amigo inconsciente limpiando con un trapo húmedo su rostro.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó despectiva la mujer –

Kai sin responder con palabras levantó el brazo señalando con su vista el corte que había hecho.

-Ya veo – buscó en una cajilla metálica gris maté los instrumentos para sanar la herida, pero todo lo había utilizado para el pelirrojo – tendré que ir por más – se acercó a Kai – presiona la herida con esto – le ofreció otro paño blanco y salió de la habitación –

Amarró el pedazo de tela en la herida. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a Yuriy. Su pecho se oprimió al observar su blanco rostro ahora desfigurado. Esta vez los golpes habían sobrepasado los límites, y es que ya no parecía él. Su cara, sus brazos, su cuello estaban marcados con un golpe de ira de cada uno de sus verdugos.

Sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño frasco y miró divagante el contenido líquido. Abrió la tapa azul y aspiró el fuerte aroma. Sonrió, pues para lo que otros era mortal, para él era una salvación, el escape perfecto, el boleto para el paraíso. Observó de nuevo a su amigo. Lágrimas cayeron de sus cansados ojos.

-Esto… - susurró – era para mí. Pero creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

Con mano temblorosa acercó el frasco a la boca del pelirrojo. Aún así no dudaba, estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-Por favor Yuriy, perdóname. Yo sé que quieres vivir para conocer la libertad, pero ¿esto es vida Yuriy?

Repentinamente el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos. Kai dejó atrás el frasco y se recargó en su pecho suavemente para no lastimarlo más. Lloró desconsolado, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Yuriy, por favor, escapa de esto. No lo mereces. - Sintió su mano débil en la cabeza, acariciándole suavemente – No puedes llamar vida a esto…

Se incorporó para encararlo. No le habló en ningún momento, pero calladamente asentía a cada palabra. Acercó de nuevo el frasco al pelirrojo, rozando con sus pálidos y resecos labios, bebiendo de un solo sorbo el contenido. Una gota resbaló por el costado, perdiéndose en el cuello.

-Perdóname

Instantáneamente la respiración de Yuriy se detuvo. Kai respiró aliviado, ya que sabía, y pudo notar en su rostro, que de repente había encontrado esa paz y libertad que tanto había deseado.

.•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•.

¡Listo! primera parte terminada. Como les dije al principio, intenté hacer un fic un tanto más psicológico, no se que tal me salió, pero espero que hayan tomado en cuenta mi esfuerzo (y desvelo XD). Y precisamente como son las 1:17 a.m. al momento de corregir la gramática y la ortografía, creo que se me pasaron ahí algunas cositas (espero que no hayan sido tantas)

Ahora...hagam click en este pequeño botonsillo que dice Go, no importa que pongan una sola palabra, pero que por lo menos diga "bueno" "malo" "excelente" "más o menos" o "púdrete" (tampoco tan así...si piensan decirme algo parecido...mejor que sea más suavecito XD)

En cuanto a Incluso en la Muerte (para aquellos que lo leen), debido a que por azares del destino (de hecho mis manos ocasionaron un corto que hizo que perdiera toda mi información. Lo bueno que tenía respaldado hasta el capítulo 9 u.u) me perdí en la hilación de la historia y estoy completamente atorada, no se me ha olvidado, pero me cuesta tabajo darle el seguimiento, pero lo tendrá...de eso no hay duda.

Hasta aquí me despido por el momento. Espero sus comentarios y los aprecio mucho :D. Cuidense y les mando muchísimos besos donde se los quieran acomodar ;)


	2. CAPITULO II

**Hola de nuevo!** Ahora vengo con la entrega de este capítulo. De verdad es que me sentí muy feliz al recibir nueve reviews en el primer capítulo, no me esperaba esa respuesta. Espero no decepcionarlos con este segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade no me pertenece, sino lógicamente no estaría aquí.

**Género. **Angst/tragedy/psicológico

**Advertencia. **Contiene toruta psicológica y física, ideas suicidas y lemmon (nada erótico por cierto) Recuerden que es un fic psicológico (o intento de ello), rebemos adentrar a la mente del personaje.

**Nota. **Siento que en este capítulo he cantinfleado demasiado XD, o en otras palabras escribí y escribí y al final no se si me di a entender. Si encuentran alguna incoherencia o tienen alguna duda favor de comentarmelo, se los agtadecería mucho.

* * *

**.•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•.**

* * *

**AFANES**

**CAPITULO II**

**Tengo que ver donde los ojos ciegan,**

**Que comprender donde la mente expira,**

**Que despertar donde la sombra reina.**

**Y me quedo en llorar donde la risa, **

**Y en esperar donde el amor no llega,**

**Y me quedo en morir donde la vida.**

**_Fragmento de "Soneto de Afanes" de Eugenio Florit y Sánchez Fuentes_**

Si desde un principio se había escondido era sólo para poder realizar una de las decisiones más determinantes de su vida: ayudar a Yuriy en su sufrimiento. Poco le importó que la enfermera llegara y encontrara el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo, pues ya no había marcha atrás, él se había ido y ni siquiera la tecnología tan avanzada usada en la abadía, de tan confianza para Boris, era capaz de reinvertir este proceso indefectible. Pronto la sala se llenó de guardias que con la miraba acusaban o se burlaban de Kai, sólo esperaban a su jefe y proceder con el castigo, seguramente cruel y mortal, que recibiría.

Kai lo sabía, de esa manera mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Era sorprendente que tanto tiempo había gastado las pocas fuerzas mentales en encontrar la solución y el escape del infierno, cuando en un abrir y cerrar los ojos había liberado a su amigo y seguramente le proseguía él.

Pronto entró Boris, no habló siquiera, sólo observó la escena sin inmutarse. Destapó la delgada sábana que cubría al pelirrojo y con un además ordenó que se llevaran al cuerpo.

-Me alegro que la perdida no haya sido tan importante – mencionó cínico rompiendo con el silencio funesto que siempre llegaba cuando él estaba presente – Por favor ponga en orden la habitación

Le dijo a la enfermera, quien sin dudarlo y sin objeciones acató la orden. A Kai poco le molestó el comentario. Muchas de sus preocupaciones tenían nombre y eran "Yuriy". Ahora todo cambió. Sin embargo un poco de envidia se había cruzado en su mente. Saber que él ya se había esfumado de lo que irónicamente le llaman vida era una idea odiosa y a la vez reconfortante.

-Retírense todos – los guardias y Kai se dieron media vuelta – Kai…sígueme

Rió para sus adentros. Era una sensación nueva, una especie de alivio y ansiedad porque llegara la hora de su castigo. Ahora las torturas de Boris se convertían en la solución perfecta para dejarse caer y no existir jamás. Ese dolor que tanto ansiaba, esperaba, anhelaba…todas esas emociones y sentidos que predeterminaban una vida nueva después de que todo acabara, el anuncio de su liberación física y mental. ¿Qué le esperaría después de la muerte? Por supuesto que divagaciones como esa eran los pensamientos principales en cuanto su cabeza se recostaba en la almohada por las noches; pero jamás imaginó que sería todo eso que presenciaría justo cuando cruzara la línea en la que el cuerpo se sacrifica en beneficio del alma, pero seguro es que no era peor que vivir de esa manera. El cielo y el infierno le fueron indiferentes. Siempre le resultaron inverosímiles esas ideas fantasiosas y extremistas de lo bueno y lo malo, pues más que nadie sabía lo complejo que era juzgar algo de positivo o negativo, pues así como existe el amor capaz de dañar, también coexistía su contraparte, el odio, que podría resultar gratificante.

-Joven Kai…de verdad que me sorprende tu forma de actuar. – dijo Boris en cuanto entraron a su gran y funesta oficina – Aunque te conozco más que a tú a tí mismo debo admitir que esto fue algo…inesperado – No había cambio de voz, era inexpresiva al igual que su semblante. Sólo conocía en él la indiferencia, la crueldad y su sádica satisfacción – Debería castigarte por asesinar a uno de tus compañeros – se sentó detrás de escritorio y puso sus manos juntas recargando su barbilla en ellas, pensativo. Era imposible adivinar que pasaba por su mente –

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo hace ahora mismo? – por primera vez se encaró sin temor –

-Creo que no ha comprendido porque estás aquí – se puso de pie y acosador miró el cuerpo de Kai de arriba abajo – Prefiero ver este percance desde varias perspectivas. Si…lo que hiciste esta contra las reglas, no tienes el derecho a decidir cuando deshacerte de tus compañeros; y se que eres consciente de lo que te esperaría cuando lo descubriéramos. Aunque prefiero verlo de esta manera, tu sabes…es bueno ser positivos: hoy me doy cuenta que por fin nuestros métodos de entrenamiento han tenido excelentes resultados en tí, ahora compres que nosotros no estamos para cumplir deseos – se puso de pie frente a él con mirada sarcástica y burlona – No se si esto lo realizaste con conciencia, y por si aún no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, te lo diré de una vez, aprovechando que ya estamos aquí: Yuriy ansiaba vivir, su mayor tormento era la posibilidad de morir cada vez que le dábamos su merecido ¿por qué crees que nunca lo dejamos ir? Pero tu te fuiste aún más lejos que nosotros y acabaste con su mayor deseo – rió descaradamente. Kai no comprendía - ¡Felicidades Hiwatari! Nos superaste – su semblante de repente se tornó aún mas serio y lo miró amenazante. - ¿ahora lo comprendes? No cumpliríamos los deseos de tu compañero al dejarlo en paz. - se acercó hasta quedar a unos milímetros de su rostro – Se que no temes al dolor, sé perfectamente que deseas morir, por lo menos ser torturado…pero ¿qué crees? No te daremos el gusto

De repente todas las salidas de Hiwatari se vieron falsas. Y no es que no lo comprendiera, sino que le frustraba saber que no tenía el control de sus actos aunque en su mente luchara por tener otras opciones que en la realidad no existían, por lo que inconscientemente se había resistido a la verdad frente a sus ojos.

Ahora sentía que los puntos de comparación entre él y Yuriy no eran tan distantes y diferentes. Cada quien anhelaba de manera distinta su libertad, y cada una se vio tajada en circunstancias, que aunque parecían completamente distintas, en resultado era el mismo.

Ahora varias cuestiones rondaban su mente sin respuestas coherentes. ¿Acaso el desenlace de Yuriy era el más acertado que pudo haberle ofrecido? Por el menos el idóneo resultaba. Pero ¿Qué otra salida pudo haber encontrado? Y es que en situaciones tales la indecisión resultaba frustrante, por lo que se debía de actuar de manera concisa y sin miramientos ni sentimentalismos. Ante todo esto ¿Yuriy lo habría perdonado? Al final de cuentas él mismo se encargó de acabar con su única ilusión. Después de tantas interrogantes paradójicamente la conclusión resultaba otra cuestión¿si Yuriy se había ido porque perturbarse de esta manera? Así que desistió a toda divagación que lo llevara al irremediable "hubiera".

No se condenaría por su actuar ni dejaría que su apresurada mente se clavara en pensamientos que no lo llevarían a ninguna respuesta al tratarse del pasado. Ahora estaba completamente solo, lo que lo llevaba a concentrarse puramente en su hastiada situación, que después de lo ocurrido se había convertido en una presión el cargar con su propia vida. Era una lucha entre la voluntad de sus verdugos y la de sus propios deseos. Se sentía atrapado entre las manos de sus captores mientras su libre albedrío se resbalaba como agua entre sus dedos. Al menos ahora podría elegir en cual de las dos camas de su habitación dormir.

Esa misma noche se llevaron el cuerpo de Ivanov a uno de los rincones del exterior de la abadía. Desde su ventana Kai observó el trabajar de los hombres sin ritual mortuorio alguno. Ni ellos ni él le daban importancia a enterrar mas que los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una persona; era el único punto en el que al menos podían coincidir. El llorarle a un cuerpo inerte sería aún más terrible para él, pues aunque rogara que lo escuchara, mirara o hablara, nada cambiaría. Si bien algunas experiencias vividas ahí dentro eran prácticas, y una de esas enseñanzas era la resignación ante lo inevitable, aunque ya no comprendía si deliberadamente había anestesiado cualquier tipo de empatía. Ya no importaba más, él se había marchado, y ahora era su momento.

Volvió a tomar la navaja, no sin antes admirar su belleza plateada. Pasó sus dedos por el filo y aunque se veía inofensiva aquella lámina cortó un poco de su piel. Gotas de sangre dejaban un camino en sus manos. Era el rojo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, se veía fresca, brillante y deliciosa, comprobando esto cuando pasó su lengua y probó algo de ese vital líquido.

Entonces, sentado en un rincón del oscuro baño, observaba admirado como con cada corte realizado más y más sangre salía, formando curiosos riachuelos que se esparcían en el azulejo blanco. Sonrió al sentir aquel dolor, no entendía como podría disfrutar de esa manera tan masoquista ese hermoso suplicio. Cada gota de sangre era una esperanza nueva. Cada segundo que pasaba anunciaba tan ansiado final. Y lo aceptaba, el dolor cada vez se hacía más insoportable. Su vista se nubló completamente, se sentía sofocado y no era capaz de mover nada. Hasta que al fin se rindió y cerró sus ojos sin oponer resistencia.

¿Dónde estaba la paz? La conocía en teoría pero nunca se le fue presentada. Tal vez por desconocerla no podía distinguir cual sería esa sensación. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? Sabía que al único lugar al que había parado era a la enfermería. Era curioso como las decepciones y el desengaño no tenía límites, pues cuando creía que por fin hasta el fondo había llegado, de nuevo se precipitaba a ese abismo sin final. Abrió los ojos sin resignación. Realmente no quería ver quien se encontraba rodeándole.

Miró al techo. La luz lo cegó, no era la que esperaba, esta le calaba hasta los huesos de una manera opresora y tétrica. Todo giraba. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover un dedo por la debilidad. Ya no sabía que era vida….no sabía que era muerte. Tal vez se encontraba en un limbo entre ellas. ¿Acaso murió lentamente antes de que le pasara por la mente vivir? Entonces cuando pretendía ocasionar su muerte ¿qué era lo que realmente hacía? A todo esto… ¿Cuándo comenzaría a vivir: cuándo muriera o cuándo descubriera el sentido de la supuesta vida?

-Me alegra que hayas despertado – escuchó de la voz de Boris. Ese fue su verdadero despertar – lástima por ti…

No respondió nada. Aunque ¿qué podría decir? Tal vez le dio la razón con su silencio, pero si lo miraba desde todas las perspectivas no había palabra alguna para defender el poco de orgullo que le quedaba.

-¿qué pretendías Kai? Parece que no te quedó claro la lección que le dimos a tu compañerito. Pero estas sólo, aquí no hay nadie que pueda salvarte como le pasó a Yuriy…ni siquiera tu mismo. Te vigilamos Kai ¿creías que dejaríamos que murieras? – Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cama – Eres nuestro – Kai no pudo evitarlo. Jamás había mostrado su debilidad ni a sí mismo, pero las lágrimas amargas no pudieron contenerse más – así me gusta Hiwatari –Le habló al oído descarado. Para Boris el llanto significaba sumisión y asentimiento – sin duda eres un recluta ejemplar – sonrió cínico y secó con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas – Recuerda que te estaremos vigilando. Pronto pondremos en tu habitación a otro chico el cual de vigilará para que no hagas algo estúpido de nuevo. Por lo pronto permanecerás aquí hasta que te recuperes.

¿Ahora que haría? Era cierto que cuando una persona tenía la voluntad para no morir se recuperaba, entonces… si se dejaba y escupiera todo el tesón para sobrevivir ¿moriría a pesar de que los médicos hicieran lo posible porque no? Era una buena opción, pero ahora por experiencia sabía que no lo dejarían ganar fácilmente esa lucha. ¿Qué sería menos cansado: rebelarse contra los médicos y durar una infinidad de tiempo en lograrlo, o recuperarse (en contra de su propia voluntad) y salir de esas asfixiantes sábanas blancas y de esa taciturna habitación?

Las semanas que estuvo en cama sólo dormía. No soportaba estar simplemente ahí, moviendo sus ojos, observando la mirada fría de todos los que lo rodeaban. No era que a ellos les importara salvar una vida humana, más bien reparaban máquinas previamente manipuladas.

Si tan sólo desde un principio se hubiera adaptado a ese sistema, ahora no estaría lamentándose por tantas cosas, pensó una vez que regresó a su habitación y encontró a su nuevo compañero ahí, quien parecía cómodo con su estadía en el lugar y hasta con las mismas personas que lo habitaban. ¿Qué tan en el fondo eran sinceros con lo que aparentemente demostraban los chicos de la abadía? Tal vez la diferencia radicaba en que ellos aceptaron su cruz y aprendieron a vivir con ella. Y había intentado vivir de esa manera, pero el afán que tenía en conocer otras emociones llovía sobre su cabeza, ese deseo absorbía las ansias de ser libre, de vivir como cualquier ser humano, con tristezas y decepciones, pero también con alegrías y regocijos. Pero ni siquiera hubo cimientos que formaran el equilibrio necesario para sobrellevar y disfrutar, llorar y reír, turbarse y lograr encontrar un momento de paz.

Estar de nuevo dentro de su habitación disparaba sus nervios. Su respiración se cortaba y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Se movía de un lado a otro, sin poder controlarse.

-Kai, por favor, ya no hagas eso o también sufriré un ataque de nervios.

-Cállate Bryan, eres un maldito bastardo. Tu voz me intranquiliza aún más.

-Se lo que necesitas

Sonrió con algo de maldad, en sus ojos un destello de malicia pasional brotó de súbito. Se puso de pie y buscó algo entre las pertenencias de su cajón. De ahí sacó una pequeña navaja y se la mostró a Kai. Éste se quedó pasmado y confundido.

-¿no se supone que tu deber es cuidar que no atente contra mí mismo?

-Por eso lo haré Kai. Estas alteraciones son suficientes como para matarte. Y no queremos eso – ironizó despectivo, burlándose cínicamente – dame tus brazos.

Era tan tentadora la propuesta. Ya antes había sentido el regocijo de probar el dulce y delicado filo de esas láminas lujuriosas y sedientas de sangre.

Levantó su brazo derecho, Bryan lo tomó lentamente, mirándole detenidamente. Pasó lujuriosamente su lengua por su labio inferior, esa ansiedad en el rostro de Kai lo excitaba, lo llenaba de un calor que se concentraba debajo de su ombligo. La desesperación en esos orbes carmesíes que rogaban por un poco de dolor exaltaba sus sentidos. El sudor en sus manos blancas llenaba de locura frenética su mente, desplegándose imaginariamente escenas pervertidas de masoquismo que exigía Kai. Entonces miró el objeto de placer entre sus manos, pasó su lengua por el filo delicadamente y después recorrió ligero por las mejillas de Kai, pasando por su cuello y después el pecho sensualmente. Hiwatari vio su mirada, ese brillo sádico y lujurioso en sus ojos, si tan sólo él pudiera disfrutar de esa forma aquellos actos que él sufría.

De repente y cuando menos lo imaginó esa ansiedad se había fugado. Observar la mirada de Bryan y como pasaba la navaja por su piel comenzó a excitarlo. El filo en su piel era una sutil caricia estremecedora. La navaja se convirtió en un instrumento de seducción. Kusnetzov notó el cambio en Kai, sabía lo que esto ocasionaría.

-¿sabes? – Replicó en tono sensual y sádico a la vez – este podría ser nuestro secreto…- hizo un pequeño corte en su brazo derecho, la sangre escurrió seductoramente por su brazo hasta llegar en brillantes gotas hasta el suelo – Pero un favor se paga con las gracias Kai… - hizo otro corte, un poco más profundo, pero si hacer mayor daño –

Kai comprendió. No pasó mucho cuando se encontraban en la cama desnudos. Bryan era quien tomaba la delantera montado en Kai con la navaja en la mano, pasándolo por su pecho y tórax de vez en cuando cortando su piel y tomando la sangre que emanaba de las pequeñas heridas, causando un extraño y placentero dolor al contacto de su piel expuesta y la saliva.

Hiwatari jamás imaginó estar en una posición tan sumisa, y aunque la soberbia le carcomía, aceptaba disfrutar de esa situación. Había aceptado pagarle como una puta a Bryan con placer carnal. Aunque él no era único que recibía saciar ese capricho. Recibía y daba gustoso. Era participe y no sólo espectador del juego que jugaba Bryan.

El dolor al ser penetrado caló profundo. No hubo cuidado alguno en que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, comenzando salvajemente con embestidas que lo desgarraban por dentro, haciéndolo sangrar, y por ende produciéndole placer desmedido. No pasando mucho tiempo los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Al salirse de Kai, dejó entre sus piernas rastros de su semen mezclado con el de Kai y sangre. Su mirada bien podía intimidar por tan pervertida y sádica. Era como los demás chicos en ese lugar: como buenos perros tenían las mismas características de su dueño. Y es que esa mirada que ahora tenía Bryan era la misma que cuando Boris torturaba a Yuriy. Aunque por alguna razón Kusnetzov le causaba querer realizar sus fantasías mas vulgares. Su mirada no lo intimidaba, sino lo llamaba, lo incitaba. Ahora fue quien le otorgó placer por todo su cuerpo hasta centrarse en su sexo, introduciéndolo completamente a su boca.

Lo que ignoraba es que el supuesto secreto no sería compartido sólo por ellos dos, pues a través de un televisor Boris miraba la escena sentado en su escritorio.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_

* * *

_

**.•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•.**_

* * *

_

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. De verdad que espero les haya gustado. No me autocriticaré hasta recibir nuevamente sus comentarios. 

Gracias a: 

**GabZ. **Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo no te defraude. 

**Darker. **¡ay! tu siempre con tus comentarios extraños XD. Ni siquiera supe si te gustó. Se mas expliscito XD. No te creas. Ya se lo que piensas pero...¡no puedo hacer otra cosa! esto es lo que me sale en ciertos momentos. De todas maneras sabes que soy feliz y se me nota ¿no? 

**Zhena HiK. **Si! soy mala! muahahahahahaha! pero mas que Boris no :p es él quien hace sufrir a Kai...yo no..Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo sea igual 

**Brychat. **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me alegra saber de tí y ¡estoy esperando leer algo tuyo! Y ya no me hables de usted - . Entre nosotas debe de haber confianza, así que tuteame con confianza XD (Mira que confianzuda salí ¬¬). Espero que este capítulo no de decepcione. 

**Marean L. Wolff. **Sis! no se si leas este capítulo. Andas muy perdida desde hace tiempo. Bueno. Espero que estes bien y gracias pro tu comentario. Sabes que te quiero mucho y gracias pro los cochinos besos, todavía los tengo bien embarrados XD. 

**Cagalli Marean tao Hiwatari. **Niña!¿cómo estas? siempre es un placer leer tus reviews. Yo no te hago llorar! no te golpeo ni nada de eso...eres tu la que no controla sus lágrimas . . Aunque me da gusto que esto haya tenido efecto en tí XD (que mala soy...pero una mala muy buena ...zape por eso) 

**Akia-Usagi**. Preciosa! no se si decirte que me dio gusto que lloraras o no XD. De hecho pretendía que esto llegara a los lectores Y tu dirás. De todas maneras nos gusta el sufrimiento ¿para que lo negamos?. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. 

**Ginny**. Sis preciosa, adorada, idolatrada, de la vida y del amor (y del Sagrado corazón de Jesús y de los pobres...casi me faltó decir XD). Ya habrá oportunidad de que le des una buena ma -piiiii- a Boris. Yo prefiero hacer sufrir a Kai XD. La verdad es que nos gusta ¿o no? por algo estamos aquí, pa' que negarlo. Gracias por tu comentario. Eres una de las personas que mas me animan en seguir aquí. Te quiero mucho y espero que te guste este capítulo. TE QUIERO! 

**Gothical S. Oberhauser.** Oh si! todo ese bello sufrimiento tan gratificante! Espero que leas este capítulo y que te haya gustado. Y muchismas gracias. (Te iba a decir otra cosa...pero mejor en otra ocasión XD) 

Gracias a todos. Espero sus reviews sinceros y criticos. POR FAVOR HAGAN CLICK EN GO. Como no escucho aplaudos ni me caen flores (o jitomatasos XD) necesito saber cual es su opinión de este segundo chap. 

Cuidense Y MIL BESOS DONDE SE LOS QUIERAN ACOMODAR y si les quieren poner lugar ya saben donde estoy ;) 


	3. CAPITULO III

**Hola gente preciosa que tanto adoro! **otra entrega...un paso más al final. Creo yo que este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya al siguiente el final, no lo sé...eso si no se me ocurren mas cosas. Ok, no prometo nada, no se que es lo que quieran aparte, si que esta historia se alargue o no. También depende de lo que ustedes me digan es lo que puedo hacer. Este chap no está tan largo, y ya saben que yo una cosa la hago muy rollera (en especial en este fic), y bueno...ese es el punto también donde quiero llegar, intento darle ese punto metafórico en algunas escenas, e igual alargar mas la persepectiva del personaje. Espero que puedan apreciar mi intento en especial en este capítulo. 

Sin alargarme más los dejo con este capítulo, que espero que sea de su agrado. 

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade no me pertenece, sino lógicamente no estaría aquí. 

**Género. **Angst/tragedy/psicológico

**Advertencia. **Contiene toruta psicológica y física, así como 'lime'. Recuerden que es un fic psicológico (o intento de ello), rebemos adentrar a la mente del personaje.

**Nota. **Cualquier incoherencia en este fic que encuentren favor de decirmelo y lo corregiré inmediatamente. Tanto cantinflear me pierde de repente.

* * *

.•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•.

* * *

**DUALIDAD**

**CAPITULO III**

**Dentro de mí hay otro hombre que esta contra mí**

**_Browne_**

De alguna manera el dolor y desesperación que sentía se anestesiaba poco a poco. No sabía ya si era algo reconfortante o alarmante. Pues dejó de sentir la abadía derrumbarse sobre sus hombros, pero recordó que hace tiempo temía enormemente caer en ese estado de ensimismamiento, de entumecimiento mental. Se culpaba por llegar a tal situación, odiaba llegar al punto en que juró jamás arribar. Pero realmente ¿qué tanta había sido su voluntad seguir? Ya que de verdad sus intensiones de desaparecer habían sido frustradas, tal vez el mejor remedio momentáneo era ese, aunque su mente repudiara tener que hacerlo.

Era curioso como sus miedos, preocupaciones y pensamientos cambiaban constantemente. En algún momento de su vida creyó que llegaba una edad en la que se rompían las cadenas mentales que atan, pero descubrió que estas sólo cambian de lugar y de forma. Pues aunque se había librado un peso de encima al no pensar como escapar del lugar, ganaba otros al querer resignarse y encontrar la manera de vivir sin condenarse a su realidad.

Cuando miraba a Bryan le odiaba, esa indiferencia que le mostraba cuando no estaban en su habitación lo mataba. Y verdaderamente no era la despreocupación que recibía de él, sino su proposición, esa que le había llevado hasta este confuso punto. Pero cuando llegaba la noche ¡era una gloria perderse en ese mar de sucio placer y masoquismo! Esa pequeña muerte que llegaba en el momento del orgasmo lo sacaba de su mismo cuerpo, desvaneciéndose placentera y dolorosamente en el universo.

Misteriosamente se acoplaba a la rutina. Ni en su mente ponía objeciones a las órdenes de Boris y los demás superiores. No hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero tampoco disminuyó sus habilidades, pues no había ambiciones, no era algo que lo animara ya. Automáticamente su cuerpo trabajaba sin conectarse coherentemente con su mente.

Boris lo observó por semanas. Realmente no quería dejar escapar a un chico prodigio como lo era Kai. Desde hace mucho estudiaba su comportamiento, y era precisamente este estado en el que deseaba llegar con él. Pues después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que le habían hecho y de tantos problemas de rebelión por su parte, ahora parecía que al fin se había resignado a esa forma de vivir, sin preocuparse nada más que por sus ocupaciones dentro de la abadía. Esa era la verdadera diferencia entre los alumnos destacados y emblemáticos, a los mediocres y caprichosos.

Pero todas esas tácticas que utilizaba se convirtieron en una obsesión personal, no sólo para realizar sus metas profesionales en el beyblade, sino también en un placer personal, un estilo de vida, una forma de ser. Jamás se cansaba del mismo juego; el cual comenzó a evolucionar, cada vez más cruel. Cada acto le satisfacía menos, buscaba más, esa hambre que no se saciaba.

Y el juego no se prestaba para todo tipo de personas. Había muchachos con mentes débiles, fácil de convencer y totalmente manejables. Pero otras mentes eran necias, se resistían, eran obstinadas…y esas eran las más atractivas…las que se dejaban torturar al punto de llegar a la locura. Y era precisamente eso lo que adoraba de Kai, esa facilidad para perturbarlo tan placenteramente. Pero últimamente eso había cambiado, parecía adaptarse a su estilo de vida, sin poner resistencia a ello.

De todos sus alumnos él era su favorito, por supuesto no para darle tratos preferenciales o especiales. Era su porte, su soberbia que no le permitía demostrar lo podrido que estaba por dentro.

En el comienzo todo lo que hizo fue para que Kai llegara al nivel donde se encontraba ahora, todo lo que pedía en un luchador él lo tenía, absolutamente hasta el más pequeño e insignificante detalle. Pero ¿y ahora? la sensación de insatisfacción persistía en su interior. Aunque encontraba sumo placer en verlo rendir al máximo, era más el que le ocasionaba jugar con él. Ya se había convertido en un instinto animal, salvaje y descontrolado.

-¿Me requería? – preguntó Kai al entrar a la oficina de Boris. Serio, sin ninguna emoción fuera del aburrimiento y la indiferencia –

-Claro…quería charlar contigo un momento. – Le dijo mirando el exterior a través de su ventana. Después giró con su alumno – pero vamos…toma asiento

-Aquí estoy perfecto – odió esa fingida cortesía – ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Realmente nada. Como te dije, sólo quería charlar contigo un momento – pasó a su asiento y aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir – He observado tu actitud y empeño todos estos días. De verdad que me has sorprendido, tu arrogancia se ha ido y tu disponibilidad es asombrosa. Estoy bastante satisfecho.

Se infiltró un silencio incómodo… Kai no supo responder. Ni siquiera supo si el comentario le había halagado o repugnado.

-¿y…? – Fue lo único que atinó a mencionar –

-Pues que…aunque no lo creas, nos gusta motivar a los chicos, eso por supuesto te incluye. Y pues, te tengo una agradable sorpresa, sé que te va a gustar, estoy completamente seguro que es algo que disfrutarás mucho.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente, sonriendo lujuriosamente a un lado de Kai, mirándole lascivamente. El bicolor sólo escuchó movimientos de Boris, sin la intensión o por lo menos la curiosidad de mirar todo aquello que hacía; hasta que otros sonidos familiares hicieron que mirase.

Se quedó estupefacto al mirarse a él y a Bryan del otro lado del monitor en esos momentos que el pelilavanda había llamado 'secretos'. Aunque la toma era desde la esquina de la habitación la imagen era nítida y clara, hasta casi podía ver las gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente y espalda. Verse a sí mismo retorciéndose de placer cuando Bryan tenía su miembro en la boca fue frustrantemente placentero. Cada vez que la posición cambiaba las emociones también, cada vez aumentaban, se disparaban como pocas veces lo hacían con alguna imagen. Ver después las caderas de su compañero moviéndose al par con las suyas, entrando y saliendo salvajemente de su cuerpo, sin ninguna piedad, sin hacer notar o que importara esa sangre que salía de su entrada y manchaba las sábanas, pero sobre todo sus rostros…completamente rojos, perdidos en lujuria, concentrados al cien por ciento en acto tan pervertido; todo aquello lo enloqueció.

-sabía que te gustaría. – Caminó hasta quedar a espalda suya –Me alegra haber escogido un compañero que te hiciera pasar momentos tan 'alegres'

Alargar de esa manera las palabras lo hizo sentir tan obsceno. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Kai, acariciando y masajeando con suavidad. Pero el movimiento se hizo más impetuoso al bajar hasta su pecho, subiendo de nuevo al cuello, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Metió sus extremidades bajo la tela estorbosa, sintiendo esa deliciosa piel marcada por cicatrices, haciéndola más exquisita al contacto. Kai no se oponía, estaba entre pasmado y excitado por tan sugestivas imágenes. Aunque claramente sintió una mano colarse entre sus pantalones, apresurada por llegar a su endurecida entrepierna, masajeándola con vehemencia y fervor. Simplemente ver esa cinta y sentir esa mano masturbándolo hasta llegar al clímax, fue casi desvanecerse en los brazos de Boris.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando recibió un beso en su mejilla y ya estaba en el marco de una ancha puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Todo el camino fue como si levitara, pues no sintió el esfuerzo que sus piernas hicieron para trasladarlo hasta donde se encontraba. Todo lo que ocurrió en la oficina de Boris fue tan humillante que era irreal que él lo hubiera hecho, pero el orgasmo fue tan fuerte como para creer que todo eso realmente había pasado. Debía admitir que desde que estaba confinado en la abadía, todo eso que había ocurrido con Bryan y ahora con Boris, era lo único que podía decir que había gozado, que realmente le causó placer; pero se sentía como una vil puta, usado desvergonzadamente para complacer los caprichos carnívoros de otras personas. Pero ¿qué tan culpables eran los otros cuando él había cedido gustoso a lo que ofrecían? Sabía perfectamente que ellos jamás pensaron ni siquiera en un segundo en complacerlo. Ese juego de 'dar y recibir' no era precisamente reciproco, pues egoístamente cada quien aprovechó los deseos ajenos para complacerse a si mismos, y eso aplicaba completamente a él; aunque el haber pisoteado él mismo su orgullo y dignidad era un hecho infalible y que ahora tendría que aprender a vivir con él, si es que quería hacer su estadía en ese asqueroso lugar un tanto mas llevadera.

Aunque no prestaba atención a lo que veía cuando caminada, prefería eso a estar encerrado en su habitación, sentado o acostado, mirando sin mirar al techo y sólo sentir…sólo dejando que la ansiedad se apoderara de él sin que pudiera controlarla hasta que esta decidiera marcharse. Esa opresión en su pecho que le impedía respirar por lo menos se calmaba un poco al sentir el aire frio pegar en su cara, ese aire libre…lo único conocido que hacía lo que quería, llevando el rumbo que deseaba, arrastrando a su paso todo lo que se le cruzara. A veces soñaba que una ráfaga de viento lo golpeaba, dejándose llevar sin oponer resistencia, llegando a cualquier parte lejos de ahí, fuera de esos muros.

Cerró sus ojos simplemente dejándose acariciar por los dedos invisibles del viento. Era curioso como su sonido era como susurros que no sólo llegaban a sus tímpanos, sino que se adentraban a su mente, formando una curiosa canción que casi lo hacía entrar en trance. Su mente se quedó en blanco, como si un espíritu que cabalgaba en el viento se apoderara de él, arrojándolo fuera de la realidad. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando imágenes y escenas pasaron una tras otra y con gran rapidez, personas y situaciones que ansiaba por olvidar. Todas esas memorias que deberían ir al paredón navegaban en su mente, formando una tormenta incontrolable y que lo pandeaba. Nunca fue capaz de tomar el timón de su propia embarcación. En el libro de su vida ni siquiera una sílaba había sido de su autoría. Ahora comprendía que su 'libre albedrío' estaba manipulado por otras personas tan ajenas, pero totalmente influyentes.

Siguió su andanza. Desde hace mucho tiempo que su mirada se fijaba totalmente al suelo, si miraba al frente siempre había algo que lo obligaba a agacharse de nuevo y si miraba al cielo seguramente tropezaría. El ambiente helado secó sus labios y sus mejillas le dolieron, del cielo nublado comenzó caer blanca escarcha, cubriendo lentamente los árboles, los pequeños arbustos, el césped, las murallas y las orillas de las ventanas. Abrió su mano para que cayera un poco de esa blancura, observando como se desvanecía en cuestión de segundos por el calor de su cuerpo, resbalando entre sus dedos ahora gotas de agua. La nieve atrapaba los sonidos, creando un ambiente un tanto relajante, como pocas veces lo habría sentido. Poco a poco todo se pintaba de blanco, resaltando las paredes grises de la muralla y el verde de las plantas.

Y de repente, entre esa cortina blanca, una puerta estaba abierta frente a él. Sólo Kai caminaba por ese lugar. Esa gran y pesada puerta de hierro que siempre estaba bajo llave tenía el descaro de estar abierta frente a sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor, se encontró sólo en medio de todo ese lugar, no parecía haber miradas que lo vigilaran. Cada paso lo acercaban por inercia hasta quedar debajo del marco. Hacía tanto tiempo que no miraba el exterior… el horizonte parecía aún más lejano. Parecía otro mundo, hasta la nieve parecía más blanca. Era la primeva vez que el viento le proponía la libertad verdadera, queriendo arrastrar su cuerpo al exterior, fuera de esos muros.

Dio un par de pasos al frente, sorprendido por poder pisar tierra diferente, de sentir su cuerpo en medio de todo ese espacio. Todo es veía tan sereno, tan callado, tan solitario… tan libre…

Libertad…

Tan utópica

Libertad…

Tan ansiada

Libertad

Tan ajena… tan desconocida…

¿Ahora que haría con ella?

…tuvo miedo…

Diez pasos de libertad hacía la puerta abierta….

…diez pasos de temor que retrocedió…un portazo de terror…

…la libertad lo asustó.

* * *

.•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•.

* * *

Uno más...falta menos para el final. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. En especial este capítulo lo disfruté mucho haciendo. Al menos para mí fue muy significativo, y aunque es una ejemplo muy exagerado de la realidad, las personas solemos asustarnos de sentirnos libres, de ser felices o de aceptar lo bueno de la vida y hacemos lo posible conciente o inconcientemente de alejar esto. No sé...me di cuenta de esto en algún momento de mi vida en que me esforzaba por ver todo negativamente... y bueno, lo quise plasmar de alguna manera aquí. Espero que el siguiente capítulo, que creo que es el final, de verdad les guste. Por lo pronto espero el comentario de este.

Reviews!

**PBBKAI. **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que alegría que te gustara. De alguna manera compartimos los gustos por la sangre, lo pervertido y todo eso... sinceramente (espero que no te molesta) no soy tan amante de esto mezclado como tu y plasmarlo tan explícitamente (al escribir...leerlo es otra cosa ... sabes que adoro tus fics pervertidos XD), pero me gustó intentar y abrirme a más posibilidades. Me ha dado mucho gusto ponerme en contacto contigo. De verdad que eres super buena onda, me gustaría poder ser famila n.n

**Zhena Hik. **Mira! entiendes perfectamente lo que quiero plasmar aquí! me da mucha alegría! y que te gustara pues...¡qué mejor!. ¿Te digo una cosa? realmente no pensaba agregar lemon al fic...pero...sabe...se me hizo interesante agregar un poco de esto. Veo que dio un buen resultado. Y no es mi culpa si te vuelves sádica! me safo de toda resposabilidad, patología o transtorno mental sadomasoquista, yo puse advertencias al comienzo. Muchas gracias! espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n

**Cagalli Marian tao Hiwatari. **Ya ves como es el píngüino...no da paso son huarache. Y bueno...en este capítulo no fue culpa de él lo que le pasó a Kai...todo, absolutamente todo fue porque él quiso. Espero que te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por ser una de mis fieles lectores. Estoy demasiado agradecida contigo, te debo no se cuantas. Besos ya sabes donde!!

**Brychat**. Me encanta la manera en que interpretas lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a que te adentras en los sentimientos de verdad, en la manera de actuar y de pensar de los personajes. Me pone muy feliz que te gusta a pesar de todo lo negativo que esto contiene XD. Y mira que 'dualidad' o ironía la mia...realmente soy una persona feliz y de buen humor...pero no sé...esto se me da y no puedo evitarlo, a veces me asusta pensar que tengo una tristeza muy grande por dentro que no conozco, pero...no lo siento de esa manera realmente. En este fic he tratado de dar ejemplos (muy exagerados por cierto...pero de todas maneras hay gente que vive así, lamentablemente)...bueno...dar ejemplos de las ataduras mentales que nos detienen, de todo eso que nos sobra y nos perturba, eso que en ocasiones es imposible controlar. Y bueno...todos en menor o mayor grado hemos y sufrimos de esto. Muchas gracis y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Ginny**. AY SIS! te juro que estaba escribiendo la escena de Boris y Kai y pensaba en ti! "tal vez se salte esta parte" XD decía en mi mente. Sabes que soy multifacética y así como soy dulce hasta empalagar, soy cruel hasta caer gorda. Y bueno... yo sé que te enojas con Boris por tratar así a nuestro querido sufrido Kai, pero... siempre hay gente que nos quiere joder en esta vida. Haber que te parece esta cosa nueva que subí XD, espero que haya sido de tu (en lo que cabe) agrado. (Sé que no te gusta ver sufrir a la gente sis! T.T, perdóndame!). Gracias por tu apoyo y sabes que te quiero mucho.

**GabZ**. ¿La verdad? al comienzo del capítulo anterior si lo tenía planeado así, pero después se me vinieron ocurriendo otras cosas hasta llegar a donde llegué, y creo que fue un buen resultado. Y lo mismo me pasa en este capítulo. Haber que tal me salió. Gracias por tus comentarios que me suben mucho el animo (mas XD...últimamente ando bien hiperactiva). Espero que este te gusta y no te decepcione. Besos!!

Bien!!!! hasta aquí otra entrega más. Gracias también a todos lo que leyeron y no dejaron review, aunqueme gustaría saber que piensan T.T. Me lo voy porque tengo mucho sueño -o-

Besos ya saben donde!


	4. CAPITULO IV

Hola hermosos lectores! Aquí con el final de este fic que ha sido un orgullo para mi. Yo sé que he andado un poco desaparecida, y me he tardado en las actualizaciones, pero debo ser sincera, casi no las he escrito. Mi estado sentimental ha estado un poco bajo estos últimos meses y como que eso me ha cortado la inspiración para seguir con esto. Han estado pasando muchas cosas en mi vida personal y familiar, no es que sean malas, al contrario, pero ya saben que los cambios nos tambalean un poco y adaptarse de nuevo a ellos es algo dificil.

Bien, este capítulo es mas corto que los otros, pero ya saben que eso a mi no me importa, traté de darle fuerza y creo que de alguna manera lo he conseguido, ustedes me dicen si lo logré o no. 

**Título. **The Key

**Género.** Angst/ tragedy/Psicológico

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Advertencia.** Este fic contiene tortura física y psicológica. 

* * *

.•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**LA LLAVE**

**Let ****all ****the ****hurt ****inside**** of ****you**** die**

**You're ****frozen **

**When ****your ****heart's ****not**** open**

**…****You ****hold ****the ****key****…**

_**"Frozen" ****de Madonna**_

Se quedó inmóvil observando la puerta, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, no sabía nada. Las voces de dos guardias lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. De prisa se movió de ahí, se escondió detrás de un árbol, observando los movimientos de los hombres.

-La puesta esta abierta – mencionó acercándose rápidamente a ella –

-¿Quién fue el imprudente? – mencionó el otro claramente enojado –

-Hay huellas – las miró detenidamente, inclinándose un poco - pero se terminan aquí- apuntó hasta donde llegaba la última – bueno, al menos no escapó quien quiera que fuera, parece que retrocedió – miró las huellas que apuntaban hacia adentro –

-si Boris se entera que una puerta se mantuvo abierta por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, no quiero saber que nos pasaría.

-Entonces no mencionemos nada

Cerraron la puerta de nuevo y retomaron el rumbo. Kai salió, miró la puerta y después a si alrededor. Sintió que nada había pasado. Ese pequeño instante en que miró el exterior pareció una ensoñación, la imagen materializada de lo que anhelaba. Caminó más hasta tocarla. Fría, helada…cuando sus dedos rozaron la superficie cayó en la cuenta de que todo fue real. Ahora él mismo se había traicionado. Todo cuanto deseo, soñó y creyó imposible e inalcanzable, se había realizado sin buscarlo ni pedirlo. No supo ya cuál era su verdadera cárcel, si la abadía o su propio cuerpo. Pensó en Yuriy, en sus ilusiones y esperanzas, en todo lo que había soportado sin derrumbarse por completo. Todo fue un error, una mala jugada, los papeles e intercambiaron. Fue un trato injusto la muerte de su amigo, pues fue él quien debió hacer estado frente a esa puerta y cruzarla sin temor a lo que hubiera ahí afuera. El albur de la vida cada vez era más cruel.

Tal vez no era de aquí no era de allá, tal vez no había lugar para él. Estaña atrapado en su propia jaula mental.

No…no eran ellos, no…no era la abadía, era él.

Los juegos psicológicos resultaron, lo había hecho como querido. No lo amarraron a pesadas cadenas, no lo encerraron en la celda más oscura, simplemente lo ataron a sus miedos, lo entregaron a sus propios demonios, lo perdieron en su laberinto.

Por fin lo comprendió todo…

Resistirse a ellos ya era caso perdido, seguramente una sandez. Ahora se enfrentaba a su peor lucha. Encontrarse consigo mismo dolió más que las torturas de Boris. Saber que él era su propio verdugo lo llenó de temor. Corrió, no supo donde pero no tenía remedio, no podría esconderse del Kai que ahora aborrecía. El espejo se convirtió en su peor enemigo, le escupía la verdad sin piedad ni escrúpulos.

Desde ese acontecimiento pasaron días, no supo exactamente cuantos. La perspectiva que tenía de Boris, de sus compañeros y hasta del mismo lugar cambiaron. Los únicos objetos de su aborrecimiento eran esa maldita puerta y su reflejo. Alguna vez fue a donde yacía el cuerpo de Yuriy, que aunque carecía siquiera de alguna pequeña marca, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Juró jamás llorarle a su cuerpo, pero se hincó y suplicó que le perdonara. Tomaba con furia la nieve, que se derretía rápidamente en sus palmas; su cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo; las lágrimas cálidas se enfriaban al hacer contacto con el viento. Sólo deseaba estar abrazado a él varios metros bajo tierra.

Entre la blancura algo negro y delgado se descubría. Parecía una pequeña varilla de metal, pero con una forma particular. Sacudió la nieve que la cubría, el hierro al tomar aquella llave le lastimó su palma, pero no le importó. Quedó en cuclillas contemplándola, era grande y parecía algo oxidada, carecía de brillo y era algo pesada. Realmente no tenía nada de especial en su forma física, pero el hecho de encontrarse eso en medio del jardín y tirada descuidadamente, seguramente por algún guardia, la volvió interesante. De alguna manera tener la llave de alguna puerta de la abadía le daba algo de poder, la idea en si era algo absurda, pero tener la posibilidad de abrir una sin forzar y encontrarse con algo secreto, confinado celosamente o desconocido le despertó una inquietud y curiosidad como hace mucho no sentía. Era raro como una llave podía atrapar o liberar algo. Algo tan simple, tan ordinario, pero cada una única, compatible solo con un cerrojo.

Aquel metal se templó por las manos cálidas de Kai. Pero era tiempo de irse, no podía quedar más ahí admirando una llave cualquiera que lo dejó absorto y encantado por un momento. No sabía de donde era, tal vez no tenía importancia, mas prefería conservarla él a que tuviera posesión de ella de nuevo el sumamente descuidado guardia que dejó esa llave tirada justo encima del lugar donde descansaba Yuriy.

Tener sexo con Bryan le provocaba un placer culpable y un tanto de asco al saber que eran observados por Boris. Pero entre la cámara, el pelilavanda y sus deseos salvajes se encontraba en una encrucijada, en un círculo vicioso del que no podía liberarse. Y mas asfixiante se volvía cuando Bryan decidía dormir en su misma cama, rozando sus pieles desnudas cada vez que se movían. Como con el alcohol, se prometía una y otra vez no volver a hacerlo, y trataba de verdad no desquebrajarse ante la tentación que lo esclavizaba, que poco a poco dejó de ser placentero, pero necesario para poder soportar la ansiedad que le controlaba.

Cuando pensaba demasiado miraba el techo, como si entre esas grietas y manchas estuviera la respuesta a sus inquietudes. Y no se encontraban ahí las salidas, pero si un sinfín de figuras, una misma resquebrajadura formaba decenas de figurillas, rostros, animales, objetos. Tantas posibilidades, tantas perspectivas.

Poco a poco sus pensamientos cesaban hasta entregarse a un largo sueño, en donde sus ideas tomaban formas y colores abstractos, difíciles de interpretar cuando regresaba a la realidad a la que se aferraba, y que al mismo tiempo temía, anhelando huir. Si tan sólo encontrara entre esa maraña de pensamientos la manera de hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos y estaba en un gran jardín con grandes murallas que lo rodeaban, no parecía ser ni de día ni de noche. Ni un ruido de algún animal o insecto, ni siquiera el viento movía las espesas hojas y arbustos. Difícilmente podía moverme por la cantidad de vegetación, algunas hierbas se atoraban en sus pies, llevándolo de lleno al piso; poca visión tenía, y al hacer de lado las ramas que le impedían caminar muchas otras raspaban su piel y rostro. Parecía que avanzaba, pero súbitamente se daba cuenta que solo daba vueltas en círculos; de hecho no sabía siquiera que rumbo tomaba o a donde quería llegar, todo movimiento fue inercia. Desesperado y con su respiración agitada, por la ansiedad y no por cansancio, miró a todos lados, no había diferencia entre caminar por un lado o por otro, el temor de no saber como escapar, ni saber de que lo hacía provocó en todo su cuerpo temblores. El sudor frio de su frente ya resbalaba por sus mejillas, sus manos mojadas no podía detener los frenéticos movimientos. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos, tocando un objeto que no esperó encontrar ahí. Cuando vio la llave en sus manos sintió la necesidad de seguir derecho, pero se detuvo, dudando de su presentimiento. No quería entrar de nuevo a ese círculo que terminaría por volverlo loco, pero tampoco deseaba permanecer en medio de ese taciturno lugar. Entonces se preguntó que habría detrás de esos muros, si sería peor o mejor que ese lugar; tal vez esas grandes paredes le protegían de las pesadillas externas, de un infierno que era mejor no descubrir, de una vida que era mejor no arriesgar.

Solo por curiosidad siguió avanzando, con paso inseguro y tentando a retroceder. Topó con el gran muro, paso a paso fue recorriendo el perímetro, siempre tomando con su mano derecha la pared. Parecía haber dado dos vueltas a lugar de cuatro paredes, no vio nada, no había escape, estaba atrapado paradójicamente con una llave que abría alguna puerta. Ya no podía más, cada paso era más pesado, tambaleaba, en ocasiones casi se desploma. Entonces comprendió que necesitaba escapar de ese hastiado encierro, de esa monotonía de solo caminar y caminar sin llegar a alguna parte, donde tal vez sus piernas no se entumecían, pero sí desgastaba su mente.

Seguramente su vista y tacto estaban tan cansados que, a pesar de dar varias vueltas, no vieron que en medio de una pared se encontraba una gran y pesada puerta. Más sabía dentro de esa repentina locura que comenzó a invadirlo, que no había perdido completamente la lucidez como notar no se encontraba ahí antes. Pero ni siquiera eso era lo extraño y aterrador: toda ella era un gran espejo, mostrándole un rostro demacrado y mirándole con reproche, recordándole que sólo él era el culpable de su sufrimiento y demencia por no haber cruzado el portal de esa puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron con mesura al ver detrás de su reflejo a una persona acercarse. Su mirada azul celeste ahora era benevolente. El aura de Yuriy totalmente iluminada mostraba esa paz que siempre ansió. Era el Yuriy que siempre había anhelado ver. Ni siquiera parecía conocer sobre el sufrimiento y la tortura. Era un renacimiento.

No hubo ni una palabra, pero su mirada bien la tenía puesta en la llave que Kai sostenía en su mano, indicando que es lo que debía hacer con ella. No dudó ni un momento más en alzarla a la altura del cerrojo, para introducirla y darle vuelta. Al escucharse el sonido que anunciaba que ahora podía abrir, Yuriy desapareció, pero su reflejo no, que al ir recorriendo la puerta poco a poco, con su vista, sin despegarla, le agradeció.

Miró detenidamente al exterior…

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente. Bryan dormía pesadamente a su lado. Se levantó con con una sola idea. Sin dudar sacó la llave de su cajón y sin importar nada más salió de la habitación. Corrió deteniéndose en cada pasillo mirando detenidamente y cuidando no ser descubierto. Sin contratiempo salió al jardín de la abadía. Siguió con paso rápido hasta quedar a unos metros de la puerta que hace unas semanas había encontrado abierta por casualidad.

Su paso ahora fue lento, no por temor, sino para contemplar la puerta que lo llevaba a un lugar diferente. Ahora su respiración agitada era movida por una nueva emoción que no pudo reprimir. No dudó que esa puerta y esa llave eran hermanas. La metió al cerrojo, dio una vuelta y ese precioso sonido retumbó en sus oídos. Empujó poco a poco. No comprendía que sentía en ese momento, no sabía el nombre de las emociones que experimentaba, de lo único que estaba seguro es que dejaba atrás a un Kai que comenzaba a morir en ese momento. Ahora nacería de nuevo. Si miró hacía atrás fue sólo para contemplar lo que ahora es pasado y que después sólo serían recuerdos. Pero su vista era al horizonte, sin mirar ni arriba, para no tropezar, ni al suelo, pues el panorama era demasiado bello como para perdérselo, sino su cabeza erguida ahora al frente. Descubrió todo un mundo de posibilidades, miles de puertas abiertas, miles de perspectivas... era aterrorizante y a la vez fascinante, pero algo, tal vez el susurro del libre viento, le dijo que había algo mas que la felicidad, el sufrimiento, la certidumbre y el temor.

Contempló detenidamente al exterior…y se encaminó seguro hacía lo desconocido.

**_FIN

* * *

_**.•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•..•°†´°•.

* * *

Bien muchachotes, aquí en final. Bien podríamos seguir con la segunda parte y ver como Kai vive su libertad, y eso cada uno de ustedes puede hacerlo. Pero puse un _fin_ aquí porque creo que lo demás se volvería pesado (ustedes saben, hay personas que no se callan, no saben donde cortar una plática y se vuelve pesado). De hecho lo que pretendía mostrar era sólo una etapa de Kai, no toda su vida. Juzguen ustedes.

Reviews:

**Afrodita de Piscis **Gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te esté gustado, espero que el final sea de tu agrado. Saludos linda

**Zhena Hik. **Pues esto es lo que pasó con Kai al fin y al cabo él era dueño de la salida. Espero que te haya gustado este final. Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, paciencia y criticas, se te aprecia preciosa!

**Brychat. **¡AH! mi critica favorita!. Sabes que me encanta como interpretas lo que quiero decir. Siempre me ha encantado que te adentres en la historia y comprendas realmente lo que esta pasado en ella, no sólo quedarse en las palabras y en la secuencia sin pensar que es lo que significa lo que estamos leyendo. Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia, gracias por tus reviews, siempre me han animado demasiado.

**Habda Ivanov. **Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste como escribo y mi trabajo, que siendo sinceras me hace falta madurar mucho en mi redacción y otras cosas. Al parecer no voy tan mal. Me encanta que los sentimientos y emociones llegaran y te movieran, eso es lo que quiero hacer. Realmente no quiero que las personas se queden en que es un fic yaoi, me interesa más que se adentren a lo que quiero decir, a mi mensaje. Gracias linda. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Ginny-Flor de cerezo- **Hola sis! se te extraña! espero que te des una vuelta por acá. Gracias por siempre apoyarme de verdad. Espero que este final te haya gustado, ya lo que sigue si puedes agregarle lo que quieras, toda fantasía que cruce por tu mente :p. Y bueno, si pensamos que Kai temía fugarse por que estaba solo, realmente siempre lo estuvo. Si sigues lo que ha pasado desde el primer capítulo puedes darte cuenta de otras cosas tal vez. Gracias preciosa. Te quiero y te extraño!

**PPBKAI. **Se acabaron los videos porno sadomasoquistas XD. Y ya...termina aquí. Bueno, malo, regular, tu me dices que te pareció y tus conclusiones sobre la historia. Te quiero mucho tia preciosa. Te cuidas y te mando muchisimos besos.

**GabZ. **Oh si! las pruebas de la vida, las trampas de ver que te merecias lo que a otra persona le tocó tener. Pero quien sabe, las cosas se presentan por algo. La vida de Kai sigue¿qué pasará? no lo sé... Gracias pro seguir este fic, que no tiene final final, tu le pones el tuyo ;D, yo solo pongo las posibilidades. Se te aprecia linda!

Y a todos los que no dejaron review también gracias, yo sé que algo les ha de haber dejado esta historia.

Dios... tan contenta de terminar esto. Un año ya efectivamente y seguimos avanzando. Un paso mas...

Nos vemos en lo que sigue. Besos donde se los quieran acomodar!


End file.
